Hey Batter Batter!
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: Bella has returned to her parents' home town, expecting to be a regular teenage girl surviving high school. After a run-in with the boys of the school, she realizes that she can never be a regular girl. Striving to prove a point, she joins the boys baseball team, but the question stands, can she handle the heat? And is it possible to change Edward Cullen, the womanizer? AH Canon.


**So...I'm back with a brand new story...I honestly feel like I've grown over the years as I writer, so from this point forward, I'll be working on this story, and rebooting all my other stories worth rebooting. **

I stared at all my clothes in my closet while a war raged on in my head. It was my first day at Forks High School, and I wanted to make a good impression. However, I did want to be comfortable.

My type of comfortable didn't mix well with what I thought was impressive. I let out a growl of frustration and walked down the hall. I banged on my parent's door and my mom swung open the door angrily.

Her hair was sticking up everywhere and her pajama's were scrunched up and disorderly. The sight would've been comical if she wasn't glaring at me furiously.

"What?" she growled, and then her glare disappeared when she saw what I was wearing. "You need help with clothes?"

"Yes please." I squeaked causing my mom to laugh. She already knew what my dilemma was. That was just how my mother and I worked. We always thought on the same exact level.

"Keep it comfortable. You don't have to impress anyone." she smiled affectionately at me. Since I was her only daughter, she did her best to make sure I knew I was loved and spoiled. "By the way, the sun is going to make a presence today." she informed me before shutting the bedroom door closed.

I ran to my room, through on a pair of skinny jeans, a grey tank top, and a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the shirt ties around the middle of my stomach.

I checked myself in the mirror to make sure no straps were showing, and that I looked decent. When everything was straightened out I walked to the bathroom, and brushed my hair.

When I was all ready to go with my black converse laced up, and my back pack on, I went upstairs to say good bye to my parents.

"Bye mom." I said peeking my head into their bedroom. "Bye dad."

"Bye Bella." they both grumbled. "Have a good day."

I checked the time and, sure enough, I was behind schedule. I was supposed to have left five minutes ago. I cursed and ran to my orange truck, immediately starting the car.

I went 50 mph all the way to school which was pretty much all my beat down truck would give me.

Right when I stepped in the office the bell rang, and I accidentally slammed the door causing the lady at the desk to look up at me. She smiled when she saw me.

"Oh you must be the new student Isabella Swan. You're Charlie's daughter?" she asked a glazed look going over her face causing me to shudder. I get that a lot.

Apparently my dad was a hot commodity with woman and my mom with the men.

"Uh, yeah. Can I get my schedule?" I asked uncomfortably. She snapped out of it and nodded. I briefly wondered if I needed a map.

"Oh and here's a map of the school, but you might not need it. The school is fairly small, and if you get lost, hopefully you can get one of the girls to show you around." she said her smile flickering.

I didn't like how she said that. She put way too much emphasis of the word _girls_. As I was walking away I glanced down at what I was wearing and glared at nothing. I _knew _I should've dressed impressively.

It took me about five minutes to find my locker, put my stuff in it, and ran to class.

My first class was, sadly, trigonometry. It's not that I hated the subject; it's just…well I hated the subject.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized turning scarlet as everyone looked at me. My teacher, Mr. Varner, glared at me for a moment and then gestured for me to come to the front of the class. I gulped and walked forward.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan-" he started in a gruff voice, but I involuntarily corrected him.

"Bella." the class looked at me in surprise. "I like to be called Bella. Sorry." I shrunk back.

Mr. Varner smirked as if he was amused that I had the audacity to correct him. "Yes. Well, _Isabella_, you will be treated as if you are not new here and expect you to be here on time –" he was then again interrupted by a boy walking in.

He had spiked blond hair and cold blue eyes. He would've been cute if he didn't smirk at everyone like he was God's greatest gift.

"Hello Michael, please take a seat." Mr. Varner smiled at him.

"Please Varner, its Mike." he smirked and sat in the back. Mr. Varner chuckled and nodded.

"Alright Mike." I felt my stomach clench in anger. What. The. Hell? Why was _Mike_ so special? I get wrung out on my first day and _Mike_ gets off easy?!

_Whoa there. _I chided. _Don't let your temper control you. _

"Okay Isabella, I will let you off this time. But next time, you will get lunch detention. Is that clear?" he asked me.

"Yeah. It's Bella, by the way." I pointed out and I heard the class suck in a breath. Mr. Varner raised his eyebrows.

"You better watch yourself _Isabella_, or else I won't be so lenient." Mr. Varner warned.

I felt the anger boil in me and I felt my hands clench. "What?! You let _Mike_ off, and you threaten me when I correct you because I think Isabella is too proper?! That isn't fair!"

I heard the class gasp and begin to whisper. Mr. Varner glared and smirked at me as if I just gave him what he wanted.

"Lunch detention. I refuse to be talked to that way _Isabella_. You will learn respect as…everyone should." Mr. Varner dismissed me, but it sounded like he was going to say something other than everyone.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I felt someone tug me into an empty chair. I looked to my left to see a girl with dark hair and glasses give me a wide-eyed warning look. So I shut my trap, and glared at Varner for the rest of the period.

When the period ended Varner, aka The Devil, called me to his desk. He signed a slip and handed it to me. It was my lunch detention slip. I fumed silently and stormed to my locker.

I immediately began shoving things in my locker as I called The Devil every name in the book.

"Hey there sweetheart." a cool voice replied. I stiffened and looked up. It was a highly good looking guy with shaggy blond hair, and soft brown eyes.

"Hello." I said cautiously narrowing my eyes.

"I'm Jasper." he smirked and held out a hand. "And by the way, the dress code for girls is tank tops, and miniskirts only."

I stared at him in disgust as two of his friends laughed behind him.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Well I better not follow that code. I don't want to catch swine flu." I said slamming my locker facing them now. I smiled at the look of confusion that swept their faces.

"Swine flu?" Jasper asked puzzled.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to attract any pigs, cause it looks like I attracted three of them." I said pointing to Jasper and his two friends.

Looks of shock crossed their faces and I heard the girl behind me giggling. I wiggled my fingers at the boys.

"Bye boys."

I looked at my schedule and sighed in relief. English; my favorite subject. I ran to class in case the teacher was another Varner, but luckily, he wasn't. His name was Mr. Banner, and apparently, I also had him for Biology.

He started off great when he introduced me as Bella Swan, and our relationship progressed from there. Especially when he chided Mike Newton for coming late. He was the exact opposite of Varner and I loved it.

Unfortunately, lunch came all too soon. I grabbed my lunch and went to the room number on the slip.

When I walked in I was surprised to see two other girls. The small one had her feet up on the desk. Her dark hair was styled in a halo around her face, and her eyes were a dark shade of hazel. The other one who sat next to her had her feet up on the desk, she was leaning back in her chair, with her arms crossed and her hood up. She had deep blue eyes and long blond hair that cascaded out of her hood. They both looked at me curiously.

"Varner?" the small one asked with a smirk on her face. I nodded and gave them a half smile.

"Who else?" the blond snorted. "I'm Rose Cullen." she introduced herself giving me a smirk and a once over.

The dark haired one got out of her seat and bounded towards me. She grabbed my hand in a vice grip and shook it.

"I'm Alice Brandon." she flashed me a charming smile and sat back down. She pointed to the seat in front of her and I sat down.

"What're you in for?" she asked putting her feet up.

"Varner refused to call me Bella." I then realized that I hadn't introduced myself, but when I was about to tell them my name, Alice gasped leaning forward with a huge grin.

"You're the new girl that mouthed off to Varner on her first day?!" she shrieked joyfully causing me to jump, and I noticed Rose grin at me.

"Well, well, well. Bella Swan, I think we are going to get along just fine." Rose smiled at me and her eyes glinted mischievously.

Then the door slammed and thus entered The Devil who glared at us.

"Rosalie, Mary Alice. Feet off the desks." I turned around to see Alice and Rose looking at him bored as if he was speaking to someone else.

"Miss. Cullen! Miss. Brandon! Feet on the ground!" he barked. They looked at him and put their feet down in unison as if it were a choreographed dance. But Rose stiffened her posture and folded her hands.

"I am ever so apologetic Mr. Varner. However, dear _Alice _and I cannot stand to be called such preposterous names. Neither does _Bella _quite frankly." Rose said in a very proper manner and used the most girliest voice ever.

"Well _Rosalie_, I think you've just earned yourself another lunch detention." Varner glared at her. Rose just rolled her eyes and shrugged at me. Varner turned his glare on me.

"Well, _Isabella_, I hope you can deviate from Miss. Cullen's terrible behavior example. I wouldn't want our newest student following the worst possible role model." he smirked folding his arms. My anger boiled in me again. I swear he is the only one that can make my blood boil. I glared at him, crossed my arms, and put my feet on the desk.

"I don't know Varner," I smirked. "I think Rose is pretty…kick ass." I heard Rose and Alice let out a surprised laugh. Varner turned red which made my cheek lift up into a small smile.

"Isabella!" he shouted at me. "Another detention! And women like you shouldn't have such a dirty little mouth!"

I stiffened and glared at him. That's when it hit me. All the snide comments, the degrading looks, he was sexist. Before I could retort he stormed out of the room. I turned around to look at Rose and Alice.

"Are all the guys here sexist douche bags, or is it just Varner?" I asked.

"Nah, some of the guys are okay." Rose smiled at me.

"Yeah. Ben Cheney is pretty nice. And so is Eric Yorkie, Timothy Adams, and Austin Hyatt. Oh, and Mr. Banner is an awesome teacher." Alice smiled brightly.

"But other than them, everyone else are assholes." Rosalie smiled sourly.

"Great." I groaned.

At the end of the day, the only thing left was biology and PE. I practically skipped the entire way to biology.

"Hello again Bella." Banner smiled at me looking thoroughly amused. "You look very happy to be here. Rough day?"

I looked around the classroom and realized I was early. "Ugh, you have no idea."

"Try me." he smiled, turning to me.

"Every guy I've met so far has treated me like I'm beneath him, and I already managed to get 2 lunch detentions." I sighed.

He raised his eyebrows. "Two? On a first day?" he asked and I nodded. "Do you know Rose Cullen? I think you two would get along pretty well."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty great."

"Well you should be happy to know, both her and Alice Brandon are in this class." Mr. Banner smiled and like clockwork, Alice and Rose walked right in. They saw me, smiled, and walked forward. "You three can sit wherever. Just try not to cause too much mayhem."

Alice and Rose sat in front of me and I sat behind them. Before the bell rang, I already found out so much about them.

Even though they were two complete bad asses, they were actually very girly. They loved shopping, and sappy movies, and getting pedicures. However, I found out that Rose actually had a record…kinda scared the shit out of me to be honest.

But right in the middle of Rose's story about being sent to a Juvenile Detention Center, a brownie soared through the air and hit her in the forehead and the fudge splattered in her hair.

All was silent between us as the color slowly rose in her face. Alice's eyes were wide as were mine and she ducked under the table. I followed her example.

"MCCARTHY, YOU ARE DEAD!" I heard her scream, and watched as she ran out of the classroom after a rather large, muscley boy.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" Mr. Banner called chasing after them right when the bell rang.

Just as Alice and I sat in our chairs, the most amazing creature walked in.

His face was perfect, no acne whatsoever. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald green, his hair was a light color of brown with red, bronze, and blonde tossed back in forth in the color and it was tousled in just the right way. He was tall and lean, but with just the right muscle.

He wore jeans, a black shirt, and a white button up over that, but unbuttoned. I could've sworn he walked in slow motion.

And he came up to me. ME!

Then he opened those perfect lips and… "You're in my spot, babe."

I could actually hear the record in my head scratch, and the smile fell from my face. I looked around and then pointed at myself. "Are you talking to me?"

"Well you are the only one in my spot." he said with a sexy sarcastic undertone. "But don't worry. It was an honest mistake." he winked at me.

I stared at him unimpressed. "And I think you've mistaken me for someone who actually gives a shit."

He looked baffled for a second and then he leaned against the wall and smirked at me. "So you're the one Jasper warned me about." he reached out his hand and brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'm Edward."

I jerked away from his touch. "Can you not touch me? Thanks."

"Can you get out of my seat?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Edward, just sit somewhere else." Banner said, walking into the room with Rose and Emmett following him.

Rose looked seriously annoyed and Emmett looked as if he had witnessed the most horrifying thing ever.

With one last smirk, Edward walked over to Emmett and Rose came back to us, giving Edward a dirty look to which he rolled his eyes.

"What was that about?" I asked Alice, referring to what went down between Rose and Edward. "Do they have history?"

Alice laughed. "Well…I would think so."

Rose sat down in her seat and looked at us questioningly. "You would think what?"

"You and Edward have some history, right?" Alice asked, still giggling.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. He is my baby brother after all."

I made a face when suddenly Edward popped up next to me. I tried to shrink away from him, when he threw his arm around me, hugging me to his chest.

Holy shit. I could feel every muscle through his shirt.

I tried to shake that thought from my mind without making it obvious that my inner slut was practically in his lap and purring.

"Get _off _of me." I growled, ducking underneath his arm.

"I heard my name, so I thought I'd come over." He winked at me and then looked at his sister with a blank face. "Rosie." He acknowledged.

"Asshat." She smiled, though it looked more like she was baring her teeth.

"Sorry about having Emmett hit you with food." Edward shrugged. "I couldn't let Banner catch me coming late again."

Rose bit down on her tongue, which I guess meant that she was trying to calm herself down. "If it wasn't for the deal, I'd ruin you right now."

I shot Alice a look asking about 'the deal' to which she mouthed, "I'll explain later."

"Cullen, back in your seat. Leave Rose alone." Banner said without looking up.

Edward rolled his eyes, winked at me, and backed away. I shuddered, though I wasn't sure if it was from Edward's creeperness, or my being turned on.

Maybe both.

"Bella." Rose said and I looked up at her. "I like you. You're cool, and not like every other girl at this stupid ass school. So, please stay away from my brother. He's wrecked one too many of my friendships, and you have to trust me when I tell you that there is nothing good underneath all that male bravado."

I nodded, through my state of shock. "Yeah…of course. Don't worry; I'm not even remotely attracted to him." I lied. When Rose nodded and turned back around, I looked over at Edward who was watching me with furrowed eyebrows, but when I caught him, he turned away, his face a mask of cockiness and confidence.

Class was to be over in a few minutes when Banner cleared his throat. Everyone looked up from their conversations and watched as he wrote on the board.

"Baseball tryouts?" I asked and Rose nodded.

"Banner is the coach of the baseball team. Varner is assistant coach. They sucked last year, so I guess that Banner is desperate for some new players." Rose shrugged, putting her feet on the desk.

Banner turned back around, and rubbed his hands together. "Okay kids. So I'm assuming that everyone here knows that our baseball team last year blew, right?" there were murmured agreements. "Good to know we're on the same page. Anyway, I want to get a fresh start this year to get in earlier practices in with better players. So, I'll be hosting tryouts this Saturday for whoever wants to make the team. And yes, that means that last year players have to tryout as well. At this point, I am willing to accept _anyone_ at this point."

I didn't know if it was my imagination or if Banner was staring right into my eyes. Rose and Alice broke my concentration though by calling my name.

"Hey Bells, Alice and I usually go to Mel's Pizza Place after school…wanna go?" Rose asked.

I smiled. "Yeah…sure. Let me just text my mom, she'll be all excited that I'm making friends." I rolled my eyes as they laughed. I guess that they too had hyper-social mothers.

At the end of class, Rose and Alice got up and looked at me expectantly. I chewed on my lip and my eyes flickered at the board. I had hoped they didn't notice, but they turned around to look at it as well.

"You're not…are you thinking about trying out?" Alice's tone was anything but demeaning; just curious.

"Uh…no. No." I said, shaking my head.

Rose eyed me. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I said, standing up.

"Good. We could use you on the dance team." Rose smiled and Alice brightened up, talking animatedly about the dance team, performances, outfits, and so on and so forth.

"Bella, can you hang back for a second?" Mr. Banner asked as I was on my way out. Alice and Rose shrugged and let the door close.

"Yes?" I asked fidgeting slightly.

"I wanted to talk to you about the baseball team." He said. "Charlie and I used to be good friends back in the golden years…we played ball together."

Oh no.

"We had coffee last Sunday, and we got to talkin' about you."

Shit.

"And he told me about your little league years."

Oh fuck me.

I shifted my weight on to my other leg. "Yeah…listen Mr. Banner, I was seven. My baseball years are over."

"Charlie told me it was from when you were seven to fourteen. That's seven years dedicated to ball." Banner said, cocking his head to the side.

"Seven years wasted, the way I see it." I lied.

Mr. Banner looked confused. "Wasted? Do you not like playing it or something?"

I sighed and sat at the front desk. "No…I love it. I've always loved it. But that never seemed to matter to anyone. As far as they saw it, girls weren't meant for the field."

"Well. All that matters to me is the skill and the love for the game. Will you try out?" he asked and I stared at him.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner but…I came here to start anew. I'm done playing ball, and I don't want to stir the pot." I shrugged and walked away.

"Just think about it!" he called after me.

_Oh I will. _I thought. _It's all I'll think about._

**So...review please, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
